Tease
by Stavi
Summary: Lemon, Language, Yaoi. Sasuke teases too much, what is an innocent uke to do? Get Revenge. [SasuNaru]


Opening: My first lemony thing

Warning: Lemon/Lime, Language and Yaoi SasuNaru

Disclaimer: See that hot guy over there? Not mine. See that country (Japan), yea the one that screams awesomeness? Not mine. Why don't we add the cast of Naruto to that list too.

Sasuke was a tease. No not the, 'Haha! I just took your sandwich and there's not a damn thing you can do about it, as you take a bite out of it.'

No Sasuke was a sex tease.

Naruto had soon discovered this after getting together with Sasuke 5 months ago. Those glorious 5 months ago when Naruto revealed his feelings to the Raven and Sasuke replied by raping Naruto's mouth, with his tongue, on the spot.

Should you care? Probably not.

Their first time was memorable. Memorable indeed. Neither knew what they were doing. First, Sasuke took foreplay too far and made Naruto come early. It didn't take long for him to get it up again, but that was still strike one. Second and third, Sasuke did not prepare Naruto _AND_ forgot the lube. Three strikes and you've killed your lover at the old ball game!

After their first fuck up…no pun intended… they sought help from their perverted sensei. That was a mistake. They told him and he became teary eyed and dramatic, just like Gai, and believe them when they tell you, two Gai's are enough (referring to Lee-kun). He proclaimed loud enough that Gaara in Sand could hear him, 'Finally, you've learned something valuable from me,' before shoving the entire set of Icha Icha Paradise: Yaoi edition, into Sasuke's arms and giving him a wink. He then went on to explain how they were set up. They explained everything from basic intercourse, to fetishes, to toys, to positions, to multiple partners, and finally to 'advanced' lovers. He shouted a loud, 'have fun you two,' before trotting off on his merry way to tell Iruka what he just found out.

After finally learning what they were supposed to do, they tried again. They got it right and had a fun time fucking like rabbits the whole night.

Now that Sasuke had learned what he needed to do, he took it another step forward by reading ahead in the chapters and studied the art of 'tease'. He could touch Naruto in all the right places, giving him enough pleasure to be aroused and yet not enough to where he was begging for release, which Sasuke answered by continuing their foreplay. He'd do it for what seemed like eternity before Naruto had to basically beg by screaming, to get his point across. That only seemed to egg the brunnette further. Damn him. Eventually though he'd stop and finally put it in. Granted it must've been hell to retain himself from screwing the blonde senseless from all the begging and pleading but damn it, it just pissed Naruto off.

Afterwards, in the morning, Naruto would complain to Sasuke about the damn 'sexual-torture'. Sasuke would just smirk, eyes glinting with mischief and say, 'but you weren't complaining last night!' in a singsong voice.

Again, pissing Naruto off.

And he has been doing this for 2 months now. Pure unadulterated sexual torture and Naruto would have to use his body to his advantage by putting on a 'please fuck me like a dirty slut, Sasuke-sama,' pout and raise his hips slightly, tilt his head back and move his body up and down a bit as it flashed in the moonlight with the sheen of sweat on his body. After positioning himself right would moan in a deep throaty and aroused voice, 'please.' That's what saved him from falling into a pit of torment and sexual frustration. Recently though the Raven seemed to be catching on to his trick and would avoid eye contact.

Pissing him off, again, again.

Now though, Naruto had a plan. He was going to give Sasuke a taste of his own medicine. Naruto had revenge.

Tonight was perfect. Tonight was a night of sex and it was obvious. Sasuke slammed Naruto against the door of their shared apartment and was fumbling with the keys as he attacked Naruto's neck. He finally opened the door and shoved them inside, closing the door behind them and stumbling over to the bed without breaking their heated and passionate kiss.

Sasuke shoved Naruto down onto the bed and sat on his hips gleaming down at his captive as he pulled his own shirt over his head. The Raven ghosted his fingers along the fabric of Day's shirt before reaching the hem and pulling it over his head. He played his fingers on the taught stomach moving upwards hastily as though the touch burnt him each time they made contact.

They circled around one of the blonde's nipples while his mouth ravished the other one. With his free hand he unzipped Naruto's pants and pulled and kicked them along with his boxers, down to the blonde's ankles and did the same to his, and hissed as his member slapped angst his lover's thigh. Naruto moaned loudly before pushing Sasuke's head away. The brunette looked at him oddly as if struck speechless at him wanting to stop. Naruto just smirked and totally shocked Sasuke by flipping them over so that he was on top. He started grinding into Sasuke heatedly with his head back and open-mouthed, panting.

It was Sasuke's turn to moan. The sight alone was enough to send him to euphoric heaven but then there was the sensation. Oh! Kami-sama! Yes! Waves of pleasure rocked through him perfectly. This was just step one; stoke the fire. In three easy steps he was going to show Sasuke all the torture combined in the past 2 months in one night.

Sasuke's eyes have long since rolled back, allowing nothing but pure pleasure course through his veins. Only when he heard Naruto scream out his name did he focus again. That was a mistake.

For when he opened his eyes he was struck with the most arousing and fuckable, yet, untouchable sight he'd ever seen. Naruto was still grinding into the Raven but the scream was from a different sensation. Day's hand was firmly gripped around his member pumping himself to the rhythm of the thrusts. His mouth was dripping with the sweet sounds of sex and his body was flushed and sweat-glistened.

Naruto rubbed his thumb over the tip and a deep guttural groan rumbled out of his throat. Every time he did that he would buck down against Sasuke's erection that made the older boy emit a dark moan. Pre-cum slowly coated the blonde's hand. Naruto stopped pleasuring himself and brought the hand close to his lips.

Sasuke starred, wide-eyed at his lover as a pink tongue darted out to lick the digits removing the creamy white substance. One. By. One.

"Mmmm! Oh, I _do_ taste good." He moaned. The younger one seemed to finally take notice of the other boy under him and smirked as he licked his palm. "Mmm? You want some?" He asked 'innocently'.

The brunette just continued to stare at the incredibly lewd sight, apparently fascinated by his blonde lover's actions.

Naruto rubbed the tip of his arousal again, abusing the spot until it secreted more of what he wanted, moaning all the while. He took some on his forefinger and thumb and smeared them on Sasuke's lips before bending down and initiating a mind-blowing kiss. Sasuke made some _very_ sexy noises at tasting Naruto's essence and lips at the same time. The normally hyper ninja pulled back and licked his lips sensuously before gazing half lidded eyes towards Sasuke.

"What's gotten into you tonight?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smirked a slightly lust filled smile. "Not you, Sasuke-sama." He purred. The Raven's eyes opened wider as Naruto leaned all the way back. He took two fingers, already moist with a mix of saliva and pre-cum, and moved them to his entrance and thrust in.

"Ah! Ngh…ha-ah…ha…ha" He panted as he adjusted his weight on his fingers. After he got situated he pulled his fingers out a bit and thrust back in. "Ah! Sasuke!" He cried as he tossed his head to the side. He repeated it over and over again, crying out Sasuke's name each time. "Sasuke, harder! Ngh! Faster! Deeper!" All the while sitting right in front of Sasuke.

Naruto peeked over at Sasuke while he preformed his 'show'. His eyes were blown wide and a light blush colored his cheeks. He scanned his eyes lower and noticed that his cock was painfully hard. All the better to torture you with.

He laid back and raised his hips high, his legs holding him up and slammed hard onto his finger. "Sasuke-sama!" He yelled as he came on his stomach and the sheets. Naruto laid back on the bed panting heavily. Step two: Show them what they want.

As he rode out his orgasm he looked over at Sasuke, who had the look of a man who saw a free buffet after not eating for a month. Yes, the drool included… is it possible for _that_ much blood to come out of one's nose without dying?

Naruto finally controlled his breath and sat up. Sasuke looked directly into his eyes and Naruto looked right back and promptly hoped off the bed to the shower. Step three: Leave him hanging…ahem.

"I'm gonna go clean up." Naruto called over his shoulder. He walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, making sure that it was locked.

Sasuke sat there shocked…Did Naruto just walk out on him? Sasuke, being the controlling possessive seme he was tried to go after Naruto. Key word being _tried_. For when he shifted his weight he found that he was so hard it hurt. _'That damn, dobe. I won't be able to walk for days, even if I _do _get rid of this.' _He whined in his head.

He listened to the shower run for a about 5 minutes before it shut off, another minute later Naruto stepped out of the bathroom clad in only night pants. He walked over to the bed, removed the sheets and replaced them with a spare that was in the linen closet. After which, he snuggled deep into the blanket, let out a yawn, and drifted into sleep.

The Raven looked down at his sleeping dobe, blissfully unaware of Sasuke's state of predicament… wait…what if…! That's when it hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks. The dobe did it on purpose! He looked around the dark room, then back down at Naruto, then down at his hard-on…

"Fucking Tease."

The End!

Nomi: I tried to write a lemon…er lime…which fruit is this? Anyway, sorry if it's not that good. It's the first one I've done so…yeah.

Mol: (melts into a puddle of SasuNaru goo) Snuh…

Nomi: (Stares) Oh come on it's not _that_ hot.

Sasu/Naru: (passionately screwing like bunnies over a kitchen table) oO (Holds a tissue under nose) I stand corrected.

Both: Ja! R&R Please!


End file.
